Picture this
by GossipChii
Summary: IV. Miyako siguió visitando a Ken, y Ken siguió visitando a Miyako hasta que se hizo costumbre. [Proyecto escribe a partir de una imagen del foro Proyecto 1-8] [Para Kailey Hamilton por su cumpleaños].
1. Luces, cámara, ¡acción!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 ** _picture this_**

* * *

Ben Tachikawa y Mimi Tachikawa

Imagen 154, chica tomando café. Propuesta por Nats28.

* * *

 **Luces, cámara, ¡acción!**

— _Mommy_ —Ben Tachikawa no entendía que hacía su madre antes de salir a grabar un programa, todo le parecía muy extraño. Su madre, Mimi Tachikawa, gustaba de hacer expresiones exageradas frente al espejo, a Ben le avergonzaba aquello—. ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo?

—Ben, no me desconcentres —contestó Mimi con tranquilidad, mientras hacía una gran "O" con sus labios—. Es muy importante para mamá este momento.

Y Ben se quedó callado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Le gustaba acompañar a su madre al trabajo, le gustaba el _glamour_ de Hollywood, las cámaras y las luces. Tenía tan solo seis años pero sentía que ya sabía lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida, quería actuar. Su madre no era actriz ni estaba cerca de serlo, a pesar de que su padre dijera lo contrario. Ella era estrella de un programa de concina que pasaban nacionalmente.

Él nació en Nueva York, rodeado de una ciudad completamente distinta a Los Ángeles. Pero Los Ángeles le gustaba, sentía que era su verdadero hogar. Su madre le explicó dos años atrás que sería mejor para su carrera, vivir ahí. Su padre tampoco reclamó la mudanza, pues su abuelo tenía una mansión en la ciudad más importante del estado de California. Se mudaron de la mansión hacia un año, cuando sus padres se separaron.

La separación le fue dolorosa, pero no le importó, seguía amando esa ciudad. Fue en Los Ángeles, después de todo, donde Ben descubrió que quería ser actor, su abuelo decía que tenía un talento nato. Le gustaba hacer dramas, le gustaba que la gente le dijera que era _adorable_. Ben, con apenas seis años, era un niño con ego elevado y muy mimado. Le gustaba ver como maquillaban a su madre antes de salir a cámara, hasta él admitía que era una mujer muy hermosa.

—Saldré a escena en cinco —indicó Mimi antes de darle un largo trago a su _Starbucks_ —. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Te ves linda, _mommy_ —señaló antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la japonesa, ella lo abrazó.

—Ben, ¿te gustaría ser mi asistente hoy? —La sonrisa de Ben creció ampliamente, ¿lo decía en serio?

—¿En verdad? —Mimi asintió, los ojos del pequeño Ben brillaron. Era lo menos que Mimi podía hacer antes de decirle que se mudarían a Japón. Quizás algún día se lo perdonaría.

* * *

 **Notas**

Un pequeño drabble para la actividad de **CieloCriss** #AdoptaUnNiño en el foro Proyecto 1-8. Mi pequeño adoptado fue el lindo Ben Tachikawa, tomado del universo futurista de la misma CC.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Fantasía

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá por lo pronto.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 ** _picture this_**

* * *

Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida.

Imagen 26, pareja frente a estantería llena de libros. Propuesta por jacque-kari.

* * *

 **Fantasía**

No todos sabían lo mucho que a Sora le gustaba leer.

Todos sabían que le gustaba el fútbol y el tenis, eso era _típico_ de Sora. Todos también sabían lo mucho que le gustaba dibujar, que era un gusto novedoso pero aun así era _típico_ de Sora. Todos sabían que a Sora le gustaba abrazar y reír, gestos muy de ella, _típicos_ de Sora.

Pero, ¿leer? Leer no era típico de Sora. Y no era como que le gustara esconder que leía un libro al mes en épocas de escuela, pues en vacaciones era una devoradora voraz de libros. Tomaba uno y lo terminaba en una semana; incluso podía terminarlos en un día. Los libros la hacían feliz, los libros la llevaban a lugares que no existían en el mundo común, como lo era el Digimundo. No, no lo escondía, pero era un gusto más bien _privado_.

Los únicos que sabían que Sora era una devoradora voraz de libros eran un par de rubios, hermanos entre sí. Con el más chico gustaba de comentar, de criticar los libros que de vez en cuando leían en conjunto. El más grande vio como Sora comenzaba a apropiarse de ese nuevo gusto poco después de que ganaran la segunda pelea contra Vamdemon., cuando Sora ya era su novia.

Solían comer los almuerzos juntos, Yamato y ella, pero había veces que Sora simplemente no estaba en el comedor, o en las canchas del colegio. La primera vez que sucedió Yamato se asustó, hasta que Koushiro le informó que la había visto entrar a la biblioteca. Entonces se sintió aliviado y la fue a buscar, encontrándola perdida en alguna novela de fantasía o de amor. Eran sus favoritas.

Esos hábitos de Sora, de perderse en la biblioteca de vez en cuando, se mantuvieron incluso cuando pasaron a la preparatoria. Ese día Yamato había preparado el almuerzo —ramen— para los dos. Pero no estaba por ningún lado. Logró divisar a Meiko y a Mimi en una mesa, con Koushiro perdido en su computador.

—¿Han visto a Sora? —preguntó sin saludar, a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Yamato. —Se quejó Mimi.

—No la he visto, Yamato —sonrió el pelirrojo, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Yamato logró divisar el blog de su hermano en la pantalla de Izumi, seguro lo estaba ayudando con eso.

—Yo sí —dijo Meiko tímida—. Fue a la biblioteca.

Y Yamato lo sabía. Le sonrió amablemente a la anteojuda mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía camino a la biblioteca. La reconoció apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar, su llamativo cabello era imposible de ignorar. Estaba parada frente a un estante, seguramente decidiendo cuál sería su libro del mes. Estaban en Septiembre.

A Yamato se le achicó el corazón, se veía diminuta a comparación del gran estante repleto de libros. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, asegurándose de no hacer ruido, no la quería desconcentrar. Se colocó justamente detrás de ella; era increíble lo más alto que era Yamato a comparación de Sora.

—Con que no elijas _Crepúsculo_ —dijo con tono burlón. Sora ya llevaba entre sus brazos al menos tres libros gruesos.

—Este mes toca fantasía —tomó un libro más y lo abrazo, dándose una vuelta para quedar frente a frente de su novio—. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, será.

—¿Takeru lo leerá, también? —Yamato alargó sus brazos, dejando a la pequeña Takenouchi entre ellos. A Sora se le aceleró la respiración.

—Me dijo que justo lo leyó hace poco. —Los ojos de Yamato la miraban fijamente. A pesar de llevar tres años saliendo, sus ojos la seguían volviendo loca.

—Una lástima para ti. —El rubio acercó su rostro hacia el de ella, hablando muy bajo. Estaban en la biblioteca, después de todo.

—Una lástima, de verdad —hizo un pequeño movimiento y sus labios se juntaron. Fue cálido, veloz, pero Sora sintió adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo. Besarse en la biblioteca era romper las reglas, y ella no solía romper las reglas. Le gustó.

El pequeño beso se fue intensificando. Un beso profundo, un beso prohibido. Sora lamentó que los libros se interpusieran entre sus cuerpos, pero no los iba a soltar, sería una falta de respeto hacia la biblioteca y hacia sí misma.

Se separaron y Yamato sonrió de lado, en una pequeña mueca. Sora se sonrojó intensamente, ¡todo lo hacía apropósito!

—Hice ramen —informó sin más, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Sora maldijo por lo bajo y caminó a la recepción, para rentar los libros que había escogido.

Si de algo estaba segura, era que el resto del día no podría concentrarse.

 _Maldito Yamato._

* * *

 **Notas**

Agradezco a Florence Welch y su canción Rabbit Heart por inspirar esta historia.

Dejen **review** :D

¡Saludos!


	3. La espera en la estación

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío, Digimon no es mío, Digimon no...

Escribe a partir de una imagen, foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 _ **picture this**_

* * *

Hikari Yagami y Daisuke Motomiya.

Imagen 77, chica en estación de tren. Propuesta por LeCielVAN.

* * *

 **La espera en la estación**

Hikari esperaba en la estación del tren, ansiosa. Estaba emocionada de tener un respiro de la vida cotidiana. Iría a la playa y estaba dispuesta a tomar fotografías tanto del amanecer como del anochecer y guardarlas en el pequeño álbum de fotografías que su hermano le acababa de regalar por su cumpleaños.

Llevaba solo unas cuantas fotografías: de su gato, de su hermano, de sus amigos. Pero ella quería más, sentía una extraña sed y adrenalina al pensar en que algún día llenaría _todo un álbum_ con fotos únicamente tomadas por ella.

Por eso esperaba con emoción a que llegara el tren, sentía mariposas revoloteando por su estómago, ella no solía sentirse así.

—Ya se ha tardado —susurró para sí misma, no refiriéndose al tren. Le sorprendió que Daisuke se tardara, cuándo él no solía hacerlo, no con ella, al menos.

Llevaba únicamente una bolsa, ella y el morocho se quedarían solo un fin de semana en la cabaña de los abuelos de Daisuke, y suponía que no necesitaba más. Más, Hikari era tan pequeña que incluso esa bolsa, que no traía tantas pertenencias dentro, se veía grande a su lado. Le dolió el hombro y la decidió dejar en el suelo.

La gente siguió pasando a su lado, Hikari miró el reloj percatándose que quedaban meros cinco minutos para el arribo del tren. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, creyendo que no llegaría a tiempo. ¿Cómo podría Hikari llegar con los abuelos de Motomiya sin conocerlos? No podría, y su ilusión de tomar hermosas fotografías en la playa del anochecer y el amanecer se esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Hikari! —gritó alguien de entre la gente. La castaña sonrió al reconocer su alocada cabellera, sintiendo un alivio inmediato—. Lamento haber llegado tarde —dijo con voz agitada—. Jun —explicó, sin más.

—¿Vendrá? —preguntó sorprendida, no era que le desagradara Jun Motomiya, pero le tenía un poco de miedo, no lo podía negar.

—Para nada —bufó—, no estoy loco para invitarla —tomó la pálida mano de Hikari y entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella, sonriendo—. Este es nuestro viaje.

Y en ese momento llegó el tren, sin hacer ruido por ser uno tan tecnificado. Hikari deseó que aún fueran de vapor, pero no desperdició esa oportunidad para tomar su primera foto del viaje.

—En marcha. —Daisuke tomó la bolsa de Hikari y ambos subieron al tren, en camino a lo que se convirtió en su primer viaje, juntos, solos.

* * *

 **Notas**

¡Escribí un Daikari! No puedo creerlo, me muero muerta y así. Es que yo nunca creí que podría escribir un Daikari y aquí estoy, escribiendo uno.

Ojalá siga escribiendo Daikaris porque es una pareja que hasta hace unos días me di cuenta de lo mucho que podía llegar a gustarme.

Dejen **review** :D

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Sol

**Disclaimer:** Digimon mío no es.

Para **Kailey Hamilton** , por su cumpleaños.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, foro Proyecto 1-8.

.

* * *

 ** _picture this_**

* * *

Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue.

Imagen 135, chica riendo. Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

* * *

 **Sol**

Sonriente, alta, con los cabellos revueltos. Miyako era alguien de quien no podías apartar la mirada, alguien que iluminaba, sin querer, cualquier lugar al que ponía pie. Era torpe y ruidosa, era inteligente y atrevida. Cuando alguien comentaba algo que, por alguna razón, a ella no le parecía, no se quedaba callada. A veces lo intentaba, por mera terquedad, y cuando lo hacía inflaba los mofletes.

Pero no funcionaba, su misma voz era más fuerte que sus escasas ganas a guardar silencio. Más de una vez se había metido en problemas por ello, por hablar de más. Alguna vez fue con su madre, otra con su hermana, pero seguido era en la escuela. Y ella se quejaba, pues no le gustaba que la encerraran por obligación; Miyako, al igual que su compañero digital, tenía alas, y le molestaba quedarse más de lo necesario en un aula, más de lo necesario en su jaula.

Ken llegó a estar convencido de que sufría de hiperactividad, sin embargo no tardó en comprender que no se trataba de eso, pues en el club de computación podía pasarse horas frente a una pantalla. Lo que realmente sucedía era que Miyako era una chica explosiva y apasionada, cuando algo le llenaba ella podía, inclusive obsesionarse y obligarse a sí misma a no ser vencida y vencer, sin importar del tema y la dificultad del asunto.

A veces Ken se debatía entre que le molestaba más a la pelo-lila, si estar castigada en la escuela, o tener que trabajar por las tardes en la tienda de su familia. Ichijouji procuraba visitarla, para que no se aburriera, sobre todo cuando le tocaba estar detrás de la caja, pero Miyako, a pesar de disfrutar de su compañía, terminaba corriéndolo al pasar media hora.

—Te regañará mi madre, y yo le he dicho que eres tan buen chico, ¡inclusive mejor que Iori! No quisiera que se le quitara esa idea de la cabeza. —Lo decía segura, con los ojos brillantes, resplandecientes. Ken sabía que quería que se quedara, porque sonreía más cuando estaba él presente, pero obedecía. Él tampoco quería que la señora Inoue se quedara con una mala imagen suya.

A veces ella lo iba a visitar a sus prácticas de fútbol, al principio lo hacía en compañía de Daisuke, quien se excusaba diciendo que "espiaba al enemigo", pero después de un par de meses también lo hacía sola. Ken se sorprendió, cuando la vio sentada en las gradas. Los lentes se le resbalaban por el rabillo de la nariz, y el cabello lo traía amarrado en una trenza. Cuando ella se percató de que la estaba viendo sonrío, y por primera vez en lo que iba del entrenamiento, Ken perdió el balón.

—No te esperaba aquí —se acercó apenado, con la toalla entre los hombros y dos botellas de agua, una para ella.

—Ese era el chiste —su sonrisa no se había desvanecido, Ken no podía apartar la vista de ella—. Que fuera una sorpresa, tu siempre me visitas, era momento de devolverte el favor.

—Yo no lo hago por algún favor —aparto la vista sin querer, le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, sin importar lo cómodo que podía sentirse junto a Miyako—. Me gusta ir a visitarte…

—Y a mí me gusta verte jugar. —Ese fue el primer momento que Ken notó que Miyako se sonrojaba gracias a él, o por él. Un momento que se quedó impregnado en lo más profundo de su mente—. Sigue pateando traseros —regresó la Miyako de siempre, quién levantó la mano donde tenía la botella de agua, y sin querer terminó empapando a ambos.

Miyako siguió visitando a Ken, y Ken siguió visitando a Miyako hasta que se hizo costumbre. Cuando Daisuke se enteró de sus continuas visitas al otro, comenzó a molestarlos, provocando que tanto Hikari como Takeru lo regañaran. Ken se encogió de hombros, Daisuke los podía molestar lo que quisiera pero él cada día estaba más seguro que Miyako se había convertido en la luz de su día, en su sol.

Miyako, por su parte, perseguía a Daisuke hasta hacerlo callar, hasta que un día no tuvo que hacerlo más.

* * *

 **Notas**

Siempre había querido escribir un Kenyako, pero me aterraba porque Ken me parece un personaje muy complejo y difícil de manejar. Decidí que era buen momento de escribir uno, al ser tu pareja, querida Kailey.

Espero te haya gustado :)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
